Review War
by NatureMature
Summary: USUK & Rus/Ame & Ame/Rus. "Ternyata, para nation juga menulis fanfiksi. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ini based on true story: Perang Dingin yang diparodikan." [discontinued. even though i do favorite this one. that's why i will never delete it]
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Inilah masa-masa sebelum terjadinya The Great War of Review yang didalangi oleh Union of Soviet-Socialist Republics dan United States of America. Di mana Prussia, Andalusia, dan Persia masih berjaya. Di mana United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland mencapai puncaknya. Di mana seorang Amerika... **nonsense**.

* * *

**Disfunction between You and Me**

**(Amerika dan Inggris)**

"Astaga Kak Arthur, Kakak hebat sekali!" Bocah itu jejingkrakan di depan monitor. "Baru setengah jam di-publish dan lihat apa yang kita dapat: 21 satu review! Belum termasuk hits dan visitors."

Mata mungil Alfred, bocah itu, jelalatan mengagumi setiap review yang terdaftar. Mulai dari "Akhirnya Anda bikin fic lagi", "Saya suka sekali dengan fic ini", dan "Saya fav, ya" atau "Ayo cepat di-update" sampai "Karyamu memuakkan".

Review membanjiri fic baru keluaran Arthur Kirkland. Sangat sedikit kecaman, dan terlalu banyak pujian.

"Mana, coba sini Kakak lihat." Arthur yang baru menyelesaikan ritual mandi junub-nya langsung mendekat. Alfred bisa merasakan harum sampo Arthur yang menguar menggoda. Rambutnya yang basah menetes-netes di pundaknya. Dan ah ya, pundak mereka saling menempel. Alfred merasa jantungnya menandak-nandak. Apalagi muka mereka begitu dekat, dan tarikan napas Arthur mendesah begitu lembut di tengkuknya.

_Tarik. Embus. Tarik... Embus... Haah, huuuh... Haah.._

Ah, sudah begitu lama mereka tidak saling berdekatan! Sejak si kakak mulai mengenal internet, sejak si kakak mulai mendaftar FairyTaleFiction, sejak si kakak mulai menjauh darinya. Berjam-jam Arthur habiskan hanya untuk memantengi layar, tidak lagi bersedia bermain layang-layang, gundu, atau petak umpet dengan adiknya.

"_Itu mainan anak kecil, Alfred."_

"_Kau pikir aku apa? Aku anak-anak!"_

"_Ya, tapi __aku tidak."_

Atrhur kerap tertawa-tawa ketika mengetik dan matanya tak henti menatap layar. Membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Kalau sudah begitu, Alfred hanya dapat mengorek tanah di pojokan sambil tersedu, dan seperti kebanyakan orang stres lainnya, ia jadi senang sekali ngemil, terutama burger, apalagi dengan bacon di dalamnya. Euhm, sedap sekali.

Hingga ia mendapat ide itu. Bagaimana kalau ia pun bergabung dalam FTF? Ah, ide yang bagus. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari dulu? Alfred pun lekas mendaftar.

"_Jadi kamu sekarang gabung FTF juga?"_

"_Mm hmm."_

"_Wah, senangnya. Nanti aku review, deh, ya!"_

Alfred nyengir. Sejak saat itu, paling tidak omongan mereka lumayan nyambung.

"Wah, nggak nyangka responnya bisa sebagus ini! Hmh!" Arthur mendengus puas. Kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia. Sekarang ia siap membalas satu per satu review yang masuk.

Alfred melirik kakaknya. Arthur Kirkland yang karangannya memukau orang banyak. Kata-katanya selaksa magis yang membangkitkan inspirasi. Peri-peri yang berkelebatan, kuda-kuda perang yang perkasa, ksatria-ksatria memesona, dwarf-dwarf kecil yang memancing senyum.

Semuanya ditulis dengan sepenuh hati. Ia tahu kapan harus memotong cerita dengan label TBC, kapan harus mengakhirinya dalam satu babak, kapan harus menaruh humor. Balasan reviewnya tak kalah sigap, sopan, lucu, dan anti jaga image, sehingga Alfred bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah para author yang menunggu-nunggu balasan kakaknya.

Tapi biar bagaimana, Alfred tetap membenci FTF. Ia tidak rela kakak sekaligus temannya ini menjadi konsumsi publik. Arthur miliknya seorang.

"Kakak... Aku juga ingin jadi author..." Alfred menarik-narik handuk yang melingkar di pinggul kakaknya. Wajahnya terlihat sungguh-sungguh sekaligus ragu.

(Tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam soal narasi di atas. Gini aja, kalau Arthur saat itu pake Polo, saya pasti tulis 'Alfred menarik-narik lengan polo yang lalalalala')

"Hm. Tinggal di-publish, kan? Apa begitu sulit? Tunggu, apa akunmu bermasalah, Alfred?"

Alfred menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sudah terlalu lama perasaan itu ia pendam. Kakaknya yang berbakat. Kakaknya yang dicintai banyak orang. Pengarang tunggal fovoritnya, yang cerita-ceritanya selalu ia review pertama kali, selalu ia fav setiap kali.

Lantas, _siapakah_ dia? Alfred F. Jones hanyalah reader tak bernama. Draft-draftya memang berserakan di laptop, tapi tak satu pun berani ia publish.

"Kakakku Arthur, mungkinkah aku mendapatkan review sebanyak dirimu?" tanya Alfred sangsi.

"Hmm, mungkin belum akan sebanyak saya. Tapi kamu tahu," Arthur menoleh sebentar untuk memijit hidung adiknya penuh sayang. "Tidak pernah salah untuk mencoba."

Paras Alfred bersemu. Giginya mulai bergemeletuk ketika berkata, "Ka... kalau aku bisa—ehm, misalkan saja—mendapatakan review lebih banyak darimu, maukah kau, ehm, melakukan sesuatu untuk...ku?"

"Hmm, memangnya kau ingin apa?" Mata Arthur masih terfokus pada layar. Review seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt, saingan terberatnya. Fic-nya di-review puluhan orang di seluruh dunia. Sungguh orang Prussia yang menyebalkan. Dan sekarang ia me-reviewnya? Sungguh menarik. Dan apa dia bilang? "Karyamu memuakkan"? Baik, memangnya sebagus apa karyamu? Beraninya kau menantang seorang Kirkland! Arthur menggeram frustasi. Kebencian membuatnya lupa sekeliling, dan Alfred masih terus saja berbicara.

"A... aku ingin kau..."

[_Arthur bukan konsumsi publik_]

"Kau... ehm, berhenti jadi... author."

[_Arthur milikku seorang_]

"Ah ya, tentu saja kalau itu maumu!" jawab Arthur yakin. Ya, ia sungguh yakin kalau samar-samar adiknya berkata 'berpakaianlah dan belikan aku burger di Mekdi'. Masalah flame seorang Gilbert begitu mengganggunya, sehingga tidak diperhatikannya wajah Alfred yang terkejut sesaat, kemudian berubah dengan senyum puas dan lega.

"Okelah. Akan ku-upload malam ini juga!"

_Overdomes with such Prussian. _Arthur berpaling pada adiknya. Ia tersenyum dan katanya, "Bagus. Kau pasti bisa."

Alfred hanya bisa merengut ketika tangan besar itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ingat janjimu, Ka—"

Tapi Arthur sudah berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Alfred. Malam itu ia tidur dengan pulas, sedang dari kamar yang menjadi setting cerita barusan, kikikan bocah menggema menakutkan dari dalamnya.

* * *

**Vote for Canada!**

**(Kanada yang Malang)**

Sejam lebih ia mengotak-atik komputer. DSL sudah terpasang. Semua lampu petunjuk modemnya telah meyala. Semua kabel terpasang pada tempatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih tidak dapat me-review satu fic pun?

Matthew terduduk lemas di kursi. Harusnya ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Harusnya ia tidak terlalu berharap. Harusnya dari awal... ia tidak usah mengenal FTF.

Siang itu begitu membosankan. Kalau boleh dibilang, tiada hari tanpa label 'bosan' bagi seorang Matthew Williams. Facebook tidak lagi menghiburnya, Kumajirou mengkhianatinya, dan sekolah mengolok-oloknya.

Sekarang jam komputer. Lagi-lagi ia tidak di-absen dan gadis-gadis yang mengerubungi komputer di sebelahnya sungguh berisik. Semua mata mereka berbinar dan pekikan-pekikan girang tak hentinya mereka keluarkan. "Arthur-sama membalas review-ku!" atau "Astaga, dia membuatku melting!" atau "Kali ini pun aku ingin dipeluk olehnya!" Matthew mendesah. Dasar wanita.

Tapi ketika gadis-gadis itu beranjak satu-satu dan meninggalkannya, perasaan aneh menjalari Matthew. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Apa sih, yang mereka ributkan? Oh, FairyTaleFiction. Ah, bukan selera—Tunggu. Karya orang ini menarik sekali. Ia membaca nama yang tertera; 'Arthur Kirkland, hm?'

Wah, kisah Buto Ijo dan Timun Emas! Matthew tertawa. Di sini dengan konyolnya, orang itu menjadikan Buto Ijo sebagai gadis hijau yang anti makan sayur. Kata-kata favoritnya adalah 'untuk apa makan sayur? aku kan udah hijau!'. Suatu hari, ia menemukan dirinya berubah jadi raksasa. Pacarnya kabur dan keluarga membuangnya. Buto Ijo sungguh sedih, hingga satu wahyu mendatanginya; 'makanlah sayur dan kau akan kembali seperti semula'. Saat itu sedang musim panceklik. Buto Ijo nyaris putus asa, sampai tiba-tiba ditemukannya timun bersepuh emas. Maksudku, benar-benar timun emas sungguhan. Buto menyentuhnya. Ah, dingin dan mahal sekali rasanya. Kemudian ia ingat keluarganya yang miskin. Mungkin dengan timun ini mereka dapat hidup bahagia.

Buto pun kembali ke kampung sambil membawa timun itu. Tapi wujudnya begitu mengerikan. Orang-orang desa memutuskan memburunya. Buto terus berlari dan berlari, hingga hilang jati diri. Dengan satu sabetan, seluruh penduduk mati mengenaskan. Menyisakan ayah-ibunya yang tergolek lemas, pingsan. Merasa bersalah, Buto bunuh diri dengan nyebur ke lumpur hidup. Sebelumnya, ia letakkan timun itu di samping ayah-ibunya. Ketika keduanya membuka mata, dari dalam timun muncullah anak perempuan yang cantik. Buto lahir kembali! Mereka saling berpelukan dan happily ever after.

Matthew tidak tahu harus tertawa atau meringis membaca fic orang ini. Yang jelas, sejak saat itu ia mulai rajin memantengi FTF. Hanya untuk mencari nama Arthur Kirkland di sana.

Ia sudah membuat akun, tentu. Tidak masalah meskipun e-mail verifikasinya baru dikirim setahun kemudian. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa menunjukkan dirinya di depan pengarang pujaan!

Setelah berbulan-bulan mencoba bersabar dengan anonymous yang—entah kenapa—tak bisa dipakai me-review sama sekali (_access denied. access denied)._

Sekarang setelah bisa log in pun... tetap tidak bisa. Tak ada perubahan.

Jangankan me-review. Fic-nya saja tak pernah direview. Mengirim PM apalagi. Menge-fav pun ia tidak diijinkan!

Ia bersabar. Lagi. Dengan malas diperhatikannya lusinan fic yang bertebaran. _Mungkin aku harus mencoba membaca fic yang lain_. Lamat-lamat ia sadar akan satu hal; perang review antara Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Arthur Kirkland. Iseng-iseng ia meng-klik salah satu fic Gilbert.

Kisah pertama. Badak Bercula Satu Mencari Ibu. Menceritakan seorang pria tampan bernama Badak. Selain tampan, Badak juga kaya raya. Selain kaya raya, rupanya Badak juga amat pintar. Selain pintar, rupanya Badak juga—**Cukup**, pikir Matthew. Fic ini membosankan. Ia langsung me-scroll mouse-nya. Membaca satu paragraf akhir sebagai ending:

_Akhirnya Badak yang sempurna memperistri Ibunya yang sama sempurnanya. Mereka berlabuh dengan kapal yang terbuat dari cula Badak. Mereka hidup bahagia di kaki gunung Tangkuban Perahu._

Matthew terdiam.

Apa ini yang dinamakan Marry Sue? Atau Derry Sue? Yang manapun, fic ini sungguh tidak jelas. Merasa tertipu, ia berniat menge-flame. Jemarinya bergerak gesit merealisasikan makian-umpatan-cacian dalam bentuk huruf-huruf. Ya, selesai, batinnya. Ia pandangi hasil karyanya. Lumayan. Orang ini pasti akan merasa terhina sekali. Mungkin akan syok? Atau malah stay cool karena sudah biasa? Peduli setan. Matthew baru saja hendak meng-klik 'send' ketika satu pikiran jail melintas di benaknya.

Telunjuknya menekan tombol 'backspace' sampai seluruh kalimat itu dilalap habis. Ia ketik ulang review-nya. Cukup satu paragraf. Simpel, dan ia sudah terkikik geli membayangkan reaksi orang bernama Gilbert ini di seberang sana. Bagus sekali.

KLIK. Tombol 'send' terpijit.

Awawa... Voila! Ini **pertama kali**nya review seorang Matthew Williams terkirim dengan sukses.

* * *

Gilbert memandang lekat monitornya dengan takjub. Betapa gembiranya! Inilah... inilah yang dia tunggu sekian lama! Setelah bertahun-tahun membohongi publik dengan me-review karya sendiri lewat akun-akun palsu dan berpura menjadi anonymous, akhirnya seseorang selain dirinya me-review. Me-re-view! Dan lagi, review orang bernama Matthew Williams ini begitu amat sangat sungguh terlihat terlalu indah:

_Hai. Senang kenalan denganmu. Aku Matthew dan eh, aku tidak percaya kau bisa__ buat fic sekeren ini. Ya Tuhan, maksudku, ini mahligai! Sungguhan. Baru pertama kali aku baca fic sampai terpesona begini. Gilbert-san, Anda sungguh berbakat. Teruslah berkarya dan aku akan setia membaca fic-fic milikmu. Dengan tulus, Matthew Williams. _

Kata-kata pujian macam itu jelas bisa di-copy/paste. Mudah diterapkan pada fic mana saja yang kau suka. Karena isinya yang general, dan ketahuan kalau belum baca semua isi kisahnya. Tipe review yang 'review dulu baru baca'. Tapi Gilbert tidak peduli. Ia langsung jatuh sayang pada orang ini. Persetan dengan gender. _Aku padamu, Williams!_

Malam itu juga, Gilbert meng-e-mail Matthew dan membuat janji bertemu.

* * *

"Jadi... kau suka dengan ceritaku?" tanya Gilbert sambil mengaduk-aduk gelasnya dengan sedotan. Matanya tak henti memandang Matthew lekat, tak lupa ditambah senyuman maut orisinil.

"E...eh, em.." Di seberang sana Matthew gelagapan. Bahunya gemetar dan ia terus-terusan meremas beruangnya. "A... aku suka, iya."

"Oh, benarkah? Di bagian Badak 'nembak' ibunya. Tidakkah itu terribly awesome and sweet? Kamu juga menyukainya, kan?" senyum Gilbert makin lebar.

"Y...yah, lumayan." Matthew hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia sungguh bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kenapa pula ia menjawab 'iya, saya akan datang' saat itu? Kenapakah! Sekarang ketika ia sudah bertemu Gilbert... Orangnya lumayanlah, tapi ya ampun, dia kelewat narsis!

Begitu-begitu juga, Matthew rupanya merasa lega. Akhirnya... _akhirnya keberadaanya diakui_.

"Hei, kamu tahu nggak?" kata Gilbert tiba-tiba.

Matthew mendongak kagok. "I... iya?"

"Kamu dan review-mu adalah dua hal terindah yang pernah lewat di hidup saya." Gilbert tersenyum dan matanya memejam. Menikmati wine yang diteguknya. Ia terlihat santai, seakan kata-kata itu telah diucapkannya ribuan kali.

Tapi Matthew tidak. Jantungnya tergojlok hebat. Napasnya tahu-tahu mampet dan... dan ia terpekur bersimbah darah. Kepalanya menghantam sisi meja yang terbuat dari bijih besi asli.

"Astaga, Williams. Anda nggak apa-apa?"

* * *

**Fall or Autumn**

**(Matinya Kaisar)**

Musim gugur itu "Autumn", kata Britton. Kalau kamu American, kamu akan menyebutnya "Fall". Jatuh. Gugur. Daun-daun yang lengser oleh cuaca minus 30-an derajat Fahrenheit. Mungkin itu ada sejarahnya, setidaknya mirip dengan... yang satu ini.

"Ti... Ini tidak mungkin!" Pria itu menjambak rambutnya yang keemasan. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya yang pucat. Angin musim gugur menggaungkan gumamannya;

'Tidak mungkin'

'Tidak mungkin'

'Mustahil'

'Tidak mungkin yang begini benar terjadi'

"Kakak sudah berjanji, bukankah begitu?" Bocah di hadapannya bertelekan pintu dengan pandangan angkuh. Tangannya tersilang di dada dan senyumnya terpulas mengerikan.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berjanji seperti itu!"

"_Liar_." Bocah itu tersenyum lagi. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju si pria—yang tertunduk lesu dan pandangannya menegang.

Tap. Ketika berdiri, bocah itu nyaris sejajar dengan pria yang menekuk lutut di depannya. Lengannya menjuntai. Merengkuh penuh kasih punggung si alis tebal. Pria itu tidak merespon. Bocah itu semakin menguatkan pelukannya. Ia benamkan mukanya dan katanya nyaris seperti bisikan, "_Berhentilah menjadi author, Kakak_."

* * *

Monitor itu menatap mereka dengan diam. Dalam diam pun ia masih sempat bercerita lewat cahaya remang-remang:

_Dahulu di mana tiga raksasa berjaya; __Cirrus, Stratus, dan Kumulus yang bahagia. Mereka senang membantu warga desa. Menimba air, memotong kayu, atau menangkap kijang. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Nimbus yang cantik jelita. Dalam sekejap para raksasa dilanda asmara. Nimbus yang terlalu takut memilih, mengajukan tiga permintaan berbeda pada masing-masing pria; cahaya, kegelapan, dan api. _

_Berahi membutakan mereka. Cirrus tidak ragu mencuri setiap lampu dan obor dan lentera warga desa. Stratus rela memotong-motong warga untuk digunduli setiap rambut di sekujur badannya. Kumulus sendiri terlalu malas untuk mencari api. Ia membunuh kedua kakaknya. Mengambil cahaya dan kegelapan sekaligus untuk kemudian datang pada si mojang 'aku tidak bisa membawakanmu api, tapi aku bisa membawakanmu cahaya dan kegelapan'. Mendengar tingkah bodoh ketiganya, Nimbus terta__wa. Ia membunuh Kumulus dan berencana menjadi penguasa. _

_Dewa tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengutuk Cirrus menjadi awan yang terentang tipis di langit. Stratus menjadi gumpalan bersih yang menutupi Cirrus. Sedang Kumulus adalah awan gemuk yang berombak dengan berbagai bentuk menghiasi Putri Langit. Nimbus sendiri? Kedatangannya menggilir ketiga awan adalah penanda hujan. Terciptalah Nimbocirrus, Nimbostratus, dan Kumulonimbus. Ya, Nimbus itu. Nimbus si poliandri jalang. _

_Angkatlah kepalamu dan tolaklah langit. Bila __kegelapan__ mulai melingkup, sedang __cahaya__ tertutup seketika, segeralah berlindung. Karena Nimbus dan salah satu pasangannya akan datang, mengguyurmu dengan bergalon-galon air disertai __api__ yang menyambar-nyambar._

Chapter 1. Myth/Legend. K+. Complete. Review(s): 28

* * *

_Pada era penjelajahan samudera, tersebutlah tiga petualang paling tersohor di muka bumi. Hubungan mereka lebih dekat ketimbang saudara, dan lebih mesra dibanding pasangan terlanggeng manapun. _

_Satu. Kaukasoid cakap yang selalu memancarkan aura keemasan di manapun ia berada, karena itu ia dipanggil GOLD. Kedatangannya selalu di puja-nantikan tiap pulau yang disinggahi mereka. Donatur utama perjalanan. Primadona Kapal, itulah dia._

_GOSPEL yang malang. Kehadirannya kerap tak terasa, tapi tanpanya trio itu bukan apa-apa. Sikapnya yang tenang, canggung, dan selalu berpikir panjang adalah modal utama ketiganya sukses di darat dan lautan._

_Tersisa negroid yang tak kalah memesona. Ialah lambang kejayaan yang tiada tara. Pemimpin yang tak bakal jatuh, kapten yang cakap. Percayakah kau bila kubilang ia tidak bisa mati tertembus peluru? Oh, lihat, sekarang pun mereka mengelu-elukan namanya penuh hormat. GLORY. Glory yang dijanjikan Abadi._

_Wanita, uang, kekuasaan, pemaksaan kepercayaan. Itulah yang mereka lakukan tiap menaklukan daratan primitif. Tempat orang-orang hanya bisa melongo dengan tololnya. Tiga Serangkai yang Agung menguasai semua._

_Hingga Gospel terbunuh._

_Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah kedua temannya, berdiri mengerikan dengan senjata dan amunisi di tangan. Membantainya tanpa ampun di tengah malam dan membuang jasadnya ke tengah lautan._

_Hal kedua terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Gold dan Glory, sepasang sejoli yang bercumbu di bawah papan tingkap kapal dengan kalap. Napas keduanya saling susul menyusul. Memburu dalam keremangan dek._

_Mereka. Mengkhianati. Gospel._

_Itulah pembuktian abadi. _

_Gold dan Glory __memang__ ditakdirkan bersama. Selamanya. _

_Memiliki satu berarti kau bukan penguasa. _

_Milikilah keduanya, dan kuasailah Dunia Fana._

_Tahukah kau kenapa Gospel mati? Karena dia tidak dibutuhkan. Pahlawan tidak butuh keyakinan. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Sebarkan ideologimu ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Buat orang-orang menjadikanmu sebagai __**gospel**__ mereka. Kau yang memiliki seluruh __**gold**__ dan __**glory**__ di muka dunia. Itulah pahlawan yang sebenarnya._

Chapter 1. Legend/Phylosophy. T. Complete. Review(s): 45

* * *

**As The Order of Roman Empire**

**(Prusia dan Kanada)**

Gilbert tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Demi segala mahluk paling awesome di muka bumi, kenapakah akunnya yang tidak kalah awesome di-banned?

"Anjing. Tega benar aki-aki itu melakukan hal ini padaku!" Ia menjejak bumi penuh teror. Satu-dua bening terempas dari matanya ketika ia memukul-mukul keyboard tanpa henti. Ia tidak terima. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa _terima_.

(Prusia, saya rasa Anda harus bereksperimen sesekali dengan _memberi_.)

"Matthew!" Ia hampiri pria yang baru saja memasuki kafe itu dengan langkah tergesa.

"Kau ribut sekali, Gilbert. Ada—akh!" Orang Kanada itu tak sempat menyelesaikan salam. Gilbert telah mengunci kerahnya, mendorongnya ke dinding di belakang mereka dengan tenaga penuh. Tembok itu menerima mereka dengan bunyi mengerak. Orang-orang mulai melihat penuh minat. Tak ada yang berniat melerai.

"Anjing. Berani amat kau mengadukanku ke tua bangka itu. Ngaku! Pasti kamu yang melakukannya, kan?" Ia membuang ludah tak terima. Matanya menyalang penuh amarah.

Matthew selalu menyukai warna merah lembut iris Gilbert. Seperti mata kelinci, pikirnya. Kelinci yang menangis karena selalu sendirian. Kelinci yang mengerjap bingung ketika dihampiri aura manusia.

Sekarang kelinci itu menampilkan mata merah padam. Menusuk. Seakan-akan air mata yang sama merahnya dapat meleleh keluar kapan saja.

"A... aku tidak... Bukan aku, Gil!"

"Halah, bullshit. Kalau bukan kamu siapa lagi! Saya sudah cerita segala hal padamu. Rahasia-rahasia saya. Segala ide-ide saya ke kamu. Dan... dan kamu tega melakukan ini padaku, Canadian?"

Matthew bisa melihat pelupuk mata Gilbert berair. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Saat ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Kedua orang yang dipertemukan oleh perasaan sama-sama kesepian. Yang masing-masing bagi yang lainnya adalah orang yang berarti, orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaan dia dan dia.

_[__Awawa... Voila! Ini pertama kalinya review-nya terkirim dengan sukses.]_

_[__Betapa gembiranya! Inilah... inilah yang dia tunggu sekian lama.]_

"A.. percaya...lah, G..gi..l..." Matthew sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Pandangannya menggelap.

Gilbert mencermati wajah lawannya. Kalau saja... kalau saja kita

tidak

pernah

ber-

te-

mu!

DUAGH. Pipi kiri Gilbert terhantam benda keras. Ia jatuh terjungkal ke samping. Tekanan yang begitu kuat mendorongnya hingga tergeser sampai menabrak salah satu meja bersamaan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan dilihatnya Alfred F. Jones. Remaja Amerika sombong yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh kebencian. "Saya. Yang mengadukannya ke moderator, ke Empire. Sekarang kamu jelas?" tantangnya.

"Ka... kakak, sudahlah. Aku—" Matthew mencoba melerai, tapi langsung ditampik oleh Alfred dengan geram.

"Kamu diam saja, Matt. Orang nggak tahu sopan macam ini harus diberi satu-dua pelajaran. Biar otaknya yang busuk itu ngerti. Kamu dengar itu, Prussian?" Ia mendelik lagi ke Gibert yang masih memegangi pipinya yang lebam.

"Cih, ngomong sesukamulah, Babi." Gilbert terkekeh meremehkan.

Alfred yang terbakar langsung menghampiri Gilbert. Ia tendang sekuat tenaga perut itu. Ia injak dan diempaskannya ke sisi lain ruangan. Kemudian ia menunduk, dan tangannya tak henti meninju wajah si orang Prussia. Tonjok pipi kanan. Ganti pipi kiri. Begitu terus. Bosan dengan pipi, ia tarik sisi kepala lawannya dan menghantamkannya dengan telak ke lantai keramik. Ganjil, yang dipukul justru terus terbahak, nantangin.

Gibert benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan sekarang. Bibirnya robek dan mukanya hancur. Matthew hanya bisa menatap dengan mata menggenang.

[_"Williams, kamu menangis terus. Nggak awesome, ah."_]

BUGH. Alfred melayangkan tinjunya untuk yang kesekian kali.

[_"Jadi... kamu suka ceritaku, huh?"_]

Gilbert mengerang.

[_"Kamu..._]

Alfred menarik kerah Gilbert dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain menghadiahkan bogem mentah ke perut lawannya.

[..._dan review-mu_...]

Gibert menyemburkan darah.

[_...adalah dua hal terindah dalam hidup saya"_]

"GILBEEEERRRT...!" Matthew lari menerjang kedua kubu yang sedang baku hantam. Dagunya tak sengaja terhentak oleh pukulan Alfred. Ia menamengi sahabatnya. Matanya menyalang ganas dan air itu tak hentinya mengalir. "Pukul dia sekali lagi dan kau mati, Alfred."

Alfred tertegun. Adik kembaranya menatap galak dari bawah. "C...cih. Segitu cintanya kamu sama dia, Matt?" Ia meludah jijik. "Sekarang, MINGGIR!"

"_Pukul dia sekali lagi dan kau mati, F. Jones_."

Alfred tertegun. Kali ini lebih lama dan tegang. F. Jones. Entah sudah berapa lama Matthew tidak memanggilnya begitu. Terakhir kali ia begitu... ya, itu benar-benar ingin Alfred yakini sebagai yang 'terakhir'.

Pemuda Amerika itu memandang Matthew dan Gilbert yang terkapar untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan penuh rasa tidak puas, ia lekas angkat kaki. Orang-orang sudah banyak berkerumun. Hari ini ia bermaksud bertindak sebagai _hero_, tapi akhirnya malah seperti ia yang _vilain_.

Setelah punggung kembarannya tak lagi terlihat, Matthew terkekeh pelan. Ia pandangi muka Gilbert. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, Beilschmidt?"

"H...huh. Impas ya kamu, lihat saya belepotan darah," kata Gilbert sok cool dengan muka kontras.

Tawa Matthew bergemerincing pelan. Tau-tau ia merasakan dagunya telah ditarik lembut oleh jemari Gilbert, medekatkan bibir mereka pelan-pelan.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang menonton mereka, menjepret mereka berdua, menjadikan headline di kolom "jagad gila" dengan judul "gay in town", Gibert dan Matthew telah menautkan bibir mereka dengan mesra. Lembut dan agresif, lidah mereka saling memeluk dan melilit. Mata mereka memejam membuka. Saliva keluar dengan penuh minat, dan tak sampai seminggu kemudian, penname Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Matthew Williams hilang dari peredaran.

* * *

Di ujung bar, seorang Soviet duduk dengan kalem. Daritadi ia melihat seluruh kejadian kontroversial itu dengan matanya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang hangat tapi penuh makna. Aura hitam menari-nari disekelilingnya seperti melodi orang mati. Tanpa melihat, jemarinya menelusuri track pad. Klik. Logo sign-up terpencet sudah. Kalau kau mengintip ke layarnya—itupun jika kamu bernyali—kolom address di sana menyiulkan alamat yang sama sekali tidak asing: FairyTaleFiction. Net

* * *

**Buto Ijo dan Timun Emas: Parody Version ****by NatureMature**

**Badak Bercula Satu Mencari Ibu by**** NatureMature**

**Asal Mula Terjadinya Awan **** by NatureMature**

**3G by**** NatureMature

* * *

**

Ahh, Nami nggak tahu gimana merepresentasikan Alfred dkk kalo mereka nulis fanfic. Maaf kalo malah keliatan OOC dan Hetalia-nya malah kurang keliatan *sedih* Terus... tolong koreksi kalau ada salah ya. Krn saya nggak terlalu kenal Hetalia. Masuk fandom pun karena diajak si.. ehm.. itu tuh.. *piiip* ga mau sebut merk ah. Terus... kenapa jadi keliatan kaya Arthur sodaranya Alfred dan Matthew-lah temannya gini, sih. Tidakkah itu terbalik! Terus... perlu nggak sih sebenernya saya tulis penname masing2? Nggak ada ide deh. Sungguh. Jadi ya... human name sajalah. Hidekazu-san udah susah2 bikin, nggak baik kalau saya buang begitu saja.

Terulur maaf, saya belum bisa jadi author sekarismatik Arthur atau semenarik Alfred, dan lebih banyak senarsis Gilbert.

Oh iya, ini nggak maksud nyindir siapa2 kok. No offense yap. Dan seperti biasa ini produk gaje. Saya bener2 makasih buat yg ngereview. Ingat kata Gilbert! "**Kamu dan review-mu, adalah dua hal terindah yang pernah lewat di hidup saya**" :,))

Eniwei, dedekku tercinta **Akazora no Darktokyo**, makasih banyak ya buat koreksinya. Ampuni keterbatasan vocab saya yang memalukan. AUTUMN JADI AUNTUMN! Saya juga nggak tau ini hurup "n" nyempil dari mana. *ngeles* #plak!


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Our Way Back from Mars  
(Alfred dan Burger Sucinya)**

**.  
**

"Ah... Bagus, terus begitu... Nikmat sekali, Alfred... Ahh, enak... begitu enak.. Lakukan lagi padaku, lakukan! Mmh... lekas! Kumo—"

Alfred meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir merah itu lembut. Peluh membanjir di seluruh kulitnya dan kulit pasangannya yang menempel erat. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berbisik pelan sekali, "Bersabarlah..."

Orang di bawahnya hanya bisa terdiam lemas, memandang sendu dengan mata yang berlinang. Bibirnya—yang belepotan cairan putih kental bercampur ludah—mencoba berkata-kata dengan susah payah, "Aku... mencintaimu, Al..fre...ed...d.."

Alfred tersentak. Betapa manisnya. Betapa merangsangnya. Begitu nama kita disebut penuh desahan macam itu, dengan muka yang dapat menghajarmu ke langit nomer tujuh tanpa diminta, betapa sebagai lelaki sejati, tidakkah kau menginginkan lebih? Lebih. Lagi. Terus-menerus. Kekonstanan yang tanpa akhir.

_Kau yang salah. Kau yang salah karena telah mengucapkannya... _

Alfred memacunya semakin ganas. Tanpa ampun. Bertubi-tubi. Matanya nyalang penuh berahi. Mencoba membuat orang di depannya—entah siapa—menaikkan libidonya lagi dengan... dengan menyebut namanya.

"A... al.. fred.. aahh... Aku... akh!"

_Bagus. Sebut terus. Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini?_

Wajah keduanya semakin pucat. Tapi keliaran, kebrutalan, dan kenikmatan beranjak semakin capat seperti orang yang terburu-buru kabur dari kobaran api. Lahapan panas yang membawa puas tak tertahankan.

"Hn...n. a..ah. Jangan berhenti... Kumohon..."

Tapi manusia adalah makhluk penuh limit.

Blast. Cairan itu meleber dari sana dan sini. Mengalir lembut, meninggalkan rasa asing. Mencuri kesadaran dari dunia mimpi, balik ke dunia nyata. Betapa mereka baru merasa kepayahan. Betapa rasa nikmat itu tinggal titik-titik kecil berkesudahan.

Alfred memandang pria yang terkapar di sebelahnya. Dadanya kembang kempis. Direngkuhnya pipi pucat itu penuh getir. Takut dan sesal. Lekas ia menarik kepala itu, tenggelam dalam jakunnya yang berdetak-detak. Rambutnya mengiris-iris lehernya seperti sembilu. "Maafkan saya... Maafkan saya..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"... Karena... saya bahkan tidak mengenalmu," ia menjawab sambil memalingkan muka. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jengah. Rasa bersalah mengimpit-impit dadanya. Terutama... terutama karena tatapan mata orang itu menyuruk dalam, memintanya mampus.

_Apakah mata violet__ selalu seseram itu? Apakah kulit pucat selalu sedingin itu? Apakah rambut beige yang sama pucatnya selalu selembut itu? Menggesek-gesek tubuhnya dengan..._

Brett. Bahunya dicengram oleh genggaman keras orang itu. Ia terpaksa menoleh. Memandang wajah mengerikan yang menatapnya penuh horor. Kalau saja ia bisa mengulang waktu...

"Berpacu denganku, da?"

"Hah?"

"Kita jelajahi alam-alam mistis milik kita berdua. Dengan kuda-kuda kita... Hei manis, bagaimana dengan kudaku? Kau belum mencobanya, kan?" Mulutnya memiriskan senyum. Dan tawanya meledak.

"A... apa-apaan..? Tunggu, saya minta maaf. Jadi—"

"Mari berpacu bersama."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" BRUK. Alfred jatuh dengan posisi nungging dari kasurnya. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit, menoleh kanan kiri. Panik. Tapi tidak ada orang Soviet itu di kamarnya. Haaah. Bagus.

_Untunglah yang tadi itu cuma mimpi. Tapi, ah, hei, apa ini? Celanaku kok... basah?

* * *

_

**Overwhelmed**

**(Amerika dan Uni Soviet)**

**.  
**

Alfred membiarkan kucuran air dingin menusuk-nusuk kepalanya dengan buas. Pancuran air menyemprotnya tanpa malu-malu lagi.

_Basuh. Basuh ak__u terus. Gila. Ini sungguh gila!_

Segera setelah sadar ada yang aneh dengan burger sucinya, Alfred buru-buru mengobrak-abrik setiap inci almari, mempreteli tiap buku yang ia temukan. Mencari buku sebesar kotak sepatu dengan titel "Dokter di Rumah Anda".

Ketemu! Lembaran buku itu ia buka-buka penuh napsu. Jengkel. Dongkol. Matanya bolak-balik kiri-kanan. Mencari... dan mencari...

_Mana? Di mana? Muncullah! Muncullah, brengsek!_

Tepat di halaman 197, jemarinya berhenti menepis. Ia pandangi tiap deret kata satu-satu. Memahaminya dalam-dalam. Tahu-tahu ia tertunduk. Mendesah. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke atas meja kerja. Tepat di atas monitor, potret pria bermata hijau dengan rambut pirang, menatapnya penuh tawa. Tawa yang bagi Alfred seperti kikikan nenek sihir, tukang kutuk bermuka jelek. _Mampus kau, Alfred. Mampus kau!_

Alfred menggeleng-geleng. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu di antara pahanya. Sial. Dari seluruh pria tampan di dunia yang dikenalnya, atau paling tidak, dari semua wanita-wanita fantasi liar yang pernah menyapanya, menembakinya di taman sekolah, kenapakah...

_Kenapakah mimpi basah pertamaku harus dengan pria Soviet anonim itu!_

Di tengah guyuran air, ingatan-ingatan berkelebatan seperti burung—jangan burung, Alfred sedang sensitif soal yang ini. Baik. Di tengah guyuran air, ingatan-ingatan berkelebatan seperti capung yang mau cepat-cepat keluar dari genggaman otaknya.

Waktu itu juga _air_. Hujan lebat. Air mata, peluh, presipitasi awan... Oksigen, hidrogen... Matthew, Gilbert... dirinya... semuanya tidak lagi punya beda. Napasnya tercekat. Cepat-cepat ia menutupi mukanya dengan tangan. Membekap segara kekesalan, berikut tangisnya yang mungkin saja akan pecah.

_Apa yang sudah terjadi antara kamu sama si brengsek itu, Matthew? Kamu lebih membela dia ketimbang saya. Saya, kakakmu. Saya kakakmu!_

_Saya... stop. Ngapain saya mewek! Masalah ginian doang. Nggak gentle. Nggak keren. Nggak hero abis!_

Malam itu hujan. Kaki-kakinya melangkah teratur menuju restoran makanan sampah—junk food—tanpa berpikir. Mungkin karena perutnya berontak lapar. Mungkin karena sudah kebiasaan, sampai tapak kakinya pun jadi hapal.

Alfred memesan Paket A. Burger sama coca cola _hero_ sugar. Kentang? Nggak. Kalau ada Arthur, mungkin dia pesan. Tapi saat itu, Arthur atau siapapun tidak terlintas di benaknya. Ia membayar, berbalik pergi bagai zombi.

Bruk. Sepatunya terserimpet kaki kursi. Tidak mengaduh, tidak protes. Pikirannya hampa. Lesehan, ia memutuskan memakan burgernya. Krauk. Alih-alih roti, giginya merobek kulit jarinya yang pucat. Merah darah dengan kontrasnya memercik di sana.

_Sakit... Burgerku mana?_

"Ambil punya saya, kalau kamu mau."

Alfred tengadah. Ngiler melihat burger mejeng di depannya. Krauk. Tanpa ancang-ancang, ia langsung menggigiti si burger. Mengulitinya luar dalam. Merasakan mayonaise yang meluber di mulut. Meleleh pias di tenggorokan yang kelaparan dan kebanyakan sesungukan.

Orang asing itu asyik menatapnya penuh minat. Ia berjengit ketika sesekali lidah Alfred menyapu jari-jarinya. Ia tahu yang dinapsui orang itu hanyalah si burger, tapi efek samping yang berimbas pada jemarinya benar-benar terasa ganjil, sekaligus membuat darahnya berdesir. Orang menarik, pikirnya saat itu. Memakan burger yang ditawarkan tepat di tanganmu, tidakkah itu menakjubkan? Persis seperti anjing kecil yang diselamatkan dari jalan. Di mana lagi kau bisa temukan orang macam itu? Langka!

"Terima kasih...!" Alfred untuk _pertama kali_nya menatap penolongnya. Sungguh tidak sopan, kalau kau tanya pendapatku. Tapi setidaknya, ia berterimakasih. Dan penolongnya cukup senang akan hal itu.

"Sama-sama," ia menjulurkan tangan, sekaligus menarik Alfred berdiri. "Anda sepertinya lapar. Dan saya... yah, sebagai orang Soviet, saya agak sedikit kasihan."

_Eh? Ngomong apa sih, dia? Yah, tapi senyumnya... lembut sekali. Manis. Minta dikecup._

(...Coret kalimat terakhir. Itu fantasi liar pribadi.)

Alfred memasang wajah jenaka. Hatinya bersinar-sinar silau. Kepedihannya yang nempel sedari tadi sudah mudik entah kemana. Setelah membungkuk sekali, Alfred menyongsong keluar. Melepaskan segala penat. Tapi tepat di pintu keluar ia teringat sesuatu, berbalik, dan memandang si orang Soviet untuk terakhir kalinya. "Makasih, lho. Kamu dapat salam dari _hero_!"

Orang itu terlonjak kaget. Dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Lagi.

Alfred terpana, saat itu ia berjanji diam-diam dalam hati. Senyum itu akan membekas selamanya di hati, benak, dan mimpi.

... Dan di situlah ia. Air masih mengucur. Cara mandinya sering dikomentari Arthur. Tanpa sabun, tanpa sampo. Cuma air. Air saja.

[_Dasar tukang buang-buang air!_]

Baginya itu sudah cukup bersih. Tidak ambil peduli meski pernyataan Arthur mengandung makna ganda.

Dok dok dok. "Kak Alfreeeeedd..! Kak Aa~lfred!" Dok dok dok.

Alfred melongokkan kepala lewat bukaan kecil di pintu. "Apa, Fidel?"

Fidel Che Guevara, orang berkebangsaan Kuba yang baru sebulan ini homestay di rumahnya hanya bisa mengentak-ngentak kaki sebal. "Mandi lama banget.."

"Kenapa sih, ribut amat?"

"Cepetan ya, mandinya," Fidel memarahi gaya cewek-cewek minta pacarnya buruan dateng ke lokasi kencan. "Kalo udahan, cepet buka FTF. Arya bikin fic baru. Keren banget. Ati-ati tar kecolongan penggemar lho, Kak Alfred..."

Alfred mendelik. Memijit kepalanya yang masih nyut-nyut. "Ah iya. Saya udahan, kok." Ia keluar berselimut handuk, membuat Fidel megap-megap terpesona dengan ototnya yanga aduhai.

"Nggak pakean dulu?" tanya Fidel, nggak sinkron dengan hati kecilnya.

_Jangan.. Jangan.. Ayo, bilang... Nggak usah pakaian aja.._

"Nggak."

_Yes!_

"Mau liat doang kaya apa ficnya. Bagus abis, ya?"

"Ya... liat aja sendiri. Kamu kan suka yang begitu..," sambil menutupi rasa senangnya, Fidel membuka window yang tadi di minimize. "Taraa!"

Mata Alfred mulai mebaca ogah-ogahan.

_Ganggu, deh. Lagi males FTF, nih. __Lagi doyan smackgeeves dot com..._

Tapi, eits, matanya mulai fokus. Ia membaca pelan-pelan. Senggg.. Rasa pening menjalari kepala. Pandangannya jadi berbayang. "Kacamata," pintanya. Sejak menemukan internet, rasa-rasanya matanya mulai agak bermasalah. Minimal tiga jam sehari dihabiskan di depan layar. Dengan pola makan orang stres macam begitu, bagaimana mungkin penglihatannya tidak memburuk?

Alfred meraih kacamata yang diberikan Fidel. Lekas ia membacanya penuh perhatian.

_Edan. Orang kok bisa, bikin fic kayak gini?

* * *

_

**Red Swastika**

**(Kenalkan, Dialah Nazi Jerman. Arya yang Agung)**

**.  
**

Yang dibaca Alfred adalah karyanya Arya Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt... Cih, marga yang tidak menyenangkan. Membawa kenangan buruk saja. Ia sudah mengecek, bukan pacarnya Matthew. Syukurlah. Lagipula yang ini memang nggak senarsis yang satunya. Genre baru. Lebih gore. Alfred sangat menyukai happy ending, berharap hidupnya bisa seperti itu. Tapi orang ini mengobrak-abrik impiannya. Dengan gaya bahasa yang menceracau liar. Angst yang menusuk-nusuk tanpa ampun.

Temanya saja memang sudah nyebelin. Putri duyung. Cinta tak sampai. Karya H. C. Kohler, pendongeng terkenal dari Denmark. Katanya orangnya rada gila dan narsicst. Ceritanya kebanyakan norak. Masih mending Brothers Grimm. Tapi di FairyTaleFiction, tidak terpungkiri karyanya memang dipuja-puja. Meskipun di-AU sana-sini, toh dia nggak peduli dan terus menciptakan karya-karya baru. Atau... ia memang tidak tahu ada situs bernama FTF?

Yang manapun, ia berdosa besar karena telah mengobarkan Review War.

Sehabis kejatuhan Arthur, Gilbert, Antonio, van Couver, dan kawan-kawan, rupanya ada orang Jerman yang minta disalib. Tiga bulan yang lalu muncul dan langsung jadi pujaan. Ia meng-update cepat sekali. Seperti tidak berpikir, seperti terlalu banyak yang harus ia sebarkan. Ideologi-ideologinya, cara menulisnya, segalanya.

Seperti kisahnya yang satu ini. Mari kita baca sama-sama. Jangan mau kalah sama Alfred yang sudah baca sampai paragraf kedua.

_Dulu ia juga duyung. Duyung yang cantik. Suaranya juga indah. Tidak kalah dengan penyanyi opera manapun. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Dalam sekejap, rambutnya memutih. Siripnya mulai menampakkan kerutan di sana-sini. Gerakannya tidak semolek dulu, dan suaranya... suaranya seperti lembu yang mengorek-ngorek sadis di kuping._

_Bertahun-tahun ia menagisi dirinya yang menua, suaranya yang mengerek bagai biola. Hingga ia melihat gadis itu. Duyung kesepian yang mengandung luka. Mencintai manusia, ketololan yang patut ditertawakan. Tapi suaranya... amboi, mengingatkannya akan masa-masa remaja silam! Manis dan mendesah penuh pesona. Serak, tapi menggoda. Ahh, betapa ia terpukau! Batapa ia ingin memilikinya!_

_Maka dihampirinya gadis itu. Mengaku sebagai tukang sihir. Sebutkan satu permintaanmu, katanya. Gadis itu tertegun, tampak bingung. Ayolah sebutkan saja. Nenek itu terus membujuk. Akhirnya si gadis menyerah, mengatakan permintaannya dengan takut-takut, "Ijinkan aku memiliki sepasang kaki manusia."_

_"Ah, itu mudah bagiku yang sakti ini!" Duyung tua menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba di tangannya sudah tergenggam botol kaca. Terisi penuh dengan cairan pekat, kental, dan... apa itu yang bergerak-gerak di dalam sana?_

—_Belum selesai. Di tangannya yang satu lagi tergenggam sepotong kaca. Tajam dan bening. Tapi si duyung muda tidak melihatnya. Ia terlalu terpesona pada ramuan pengubah bentuk. "Oh, terima kasih... Terima kasih..." katanya sesungukan sambil menggenggam tangan si nenek sihir._

_"Nah, minumlah," si nenek mempersilahkan dengan senyumnya yang dibuat-buat. Begitu terteguk semua cairan itu, tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Kamu... ada apa itu di lidahmu?" Gadis itu terlonjak. Ia refleks menjulurkan lidahnya, mengusap, mencari-cari ada apa gerangan. Saat itu si nenek menawarkan bantuan. Namun..._

_Alih-alih membersihkan lidah, wanita tua itu malah mengiris lidah si gadis. Cepat, menyakitkan, dan darah muncrat kemana-mana. Dengan gesit, si nenek berenang pergi. Menjauh secepat badai. Meninggalkan gadis duyung yang perlahan-lahan berubah bentuk, dengan darah yang tak henti menetes dari mulut._

Alfred bergidik. Line berikutnya agak menyeramkan. Lesbian, ya? Waw.

_Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu. Suaramu. Tubuhmu. Perasaan sakit hati yang membekas dalam. Masa remaja yang kuhabiskan tanpa bisa kukenali. Oh, betapa aku mencintaimu wahai duyung tanpa nama!_

_Kau pasti tak tahu, aku sebenarnya patah hati sekali. Melihatmu bersama manusia. Itu penyiksaan!_

_Maka... ijinkan aku menukar kebahagianmu yang semu dan singkat, dengan suara Muse milikmu yang memikat. Toh, kita sama-sama untung. Benar, tidak?_

_Lidah yang berharga. Ia simpan dalam peti terkunci, jauh di dasar rumah keongnya yang paling dalam. Semata-mata agar Pangeran tidak mendengar suara Putri yang memabukkan. Agar si bangsawan tidak jatuh hati, pada mutiaranya yang abadi._

_Suara Putri hanya milikku._

Deg. Saat itu terkenang kembali olehnya Arthur. Alfred terpana lama. Sifat posesifnya ternyata mirip sekali dengan tokoh rekaan Arya. Bukan. Bukan Arthur yang mirip nenek sihir. Tapi dirinya.

Alfred melirik lagi potret orang tercinta di atas monitor. Merasa bersalah...

_Penyihir Lautan sungguh jahat, dan ia benar-benar makhluk yang beruntung. Lucky bitch bastrad. Putri kembali padanya, dengan hati terobek-robek, dalam bentuk buih yang meletup-letup._

_Ini lidahmu._

_Penyihir Lautan menaruh buih itu bersama gumpalan daging busuk sewarna lavender dalam peti terkunci._

_Dalam saat-saat sepi dan bosan, kadang-kadang si penyihir akan mendekatkan kupingnya ke peti. Mendengarkan alunan menyayat hati, dari buih yang bisa bernyanyi._

**End of Story**

**Review(s) History:**

*Roderich Edelstein (Wednesday 7.38 pm)

*Cekoslowakia (anonymous)

*Feliks Łukasiewicz (Sunday 7.39 pm)

*Then Mark (Thursday 7.40 pm)

*Norge (Thursday 7.40 pm)

*Van Couver (Friday 7.40)

*Bellagium (Friday 7.40)

*Luxxie Bourg (Friday 7.40 pm)

*Francis Bonnefoy (Saturday 7.40 pm)

*Heracles Karpusi (Thursday 7.41 pm)

*You Go Slave Aeia (Thursday 7.41 pm)

*North Africa (anonymous)

(Intermezzo, cara baca sejarah yang benar. Contoh: You Go Slave Aeia (Thursday 7.41 pm) artinya Yugoslavia ditaklukan Nazi Jerman pada bulan ke-empat (April) bukan hari ke-empat (Thrusday) pada tahun 1941. Maap, saya bikin ribet…)

Haaah. Alfred menghela napas. Bagus banget. Nggak salah. Tapi ya, gaya nulisnya itu yang dia tidak suka. Kalau tokohnya jahat, penulisnya pasti lebih jahat. Itulah kepercayaan yang selama ini Alfred anut. Aneh? Tidak juga. Fic memang mencerminkan penulisnya, kok.

Tengoklah Berwald Oxenstierna. Jangankan menyusun kalimat, menulis kata-kata pun masih sering kena typo. Namun sekarang ada Tino Väinämöinen sebagai beta-nya. Well, tapi sepertinya tidak ada perubahan berarti. Tino pasti orangnya sabar sekali ya, pikir Alfred ketika itu.

Ah, atau si Kiku Honda. Ideologinya lebih aneh lagi. Dasar orang Asia. Masa' cowok dipasangin sama cowok? Apa dia nggak malu? Dia kan cowok juga, toh? Tapi reviewnya... Oh man, jangan ditanya. Kyaa kyaa kyaa semua.

(Alfred nggak usah muna', deh. Kamu pikir yang tadi pagi itu apa?)

Veneziano Vargas lain lagi. Ficnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi banyak yang ngereview. Kok aneh... Akhirnya Alfred mengecek. Wah, ada blog-nya. Dan oh, lihat! Kereeeeen... Alfred pun terkesima. FanArtnya memukau sekali. Minta di "save picture as" semua, nih!

Terakhir. Uhm... siapa ya? Ah, Stalin Braginski! Walah walah... Ini dia nih, yang lagi panas-panasan berebut posisi runner-up di bawahnya! Ketimbang Arya, karyanya memang minta digetok. Ngiris-ngiris gimanaaa gitu. Dalem deh, pokoknya. Kalau aku collabs sama dia... ehem, Alfred mulai menebak-nebak.

"Hayo, mikirin apa!" Suara Fidel mengagetkannya. Alfred langsung memalingkan muka.

"Ehm... saya mau bikin fic tandingan. Kamu sana gih kek, ngapain..." Sudah kebiasaannya menulis fic tanpa kehadiran makhluk hidup di sekitar. Bisa bahaya, katanya. Tiap orang kecuali dirimu sendiri adalah mata-mata. Alfred sudah mempelajarinya dari dulu.

... ...Ketika ia masih bersama Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**Impasse Points**

**(Amerika dan Inggris, bagian II)**

**.  
**

Malam itu, matanya tak henti mencium layar. Hanya berkedip sesekali ketika agak perih, dan jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts keyboard.

_Cerita ini dimulai dulu, dulu sekali. Ketika ia masih tinggal di zona bathyal yang gelap dan dingin. Ketika ia terburu-buru kembali menyelam selepas mengambil napas ke permukaan. Ketika rasa takut, jijik, dan malu pada mukanya yang acak-acakan masih bertahta. DUGONG. Makhluk buruk rupa yang lenguhannya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari tampangnya. Dan ya, jangan membuatku mulai bicara soal ia punya daging. Sungguh, kau tak akan menemukan mamalia air lain yang lebih lezat ketimbang otot putih bergelambir seekor dugong! Perpaduan rasa gurih dari kulitnya yang kenyal, ditambah dengan dagingnya yang tidak amis dan terkenal bergizi. Cukup hidangkan dugong sebagai menu utama Thanks Giving, dan esoknya harga kalkun pasti turun drastis (Demand and Supply Theory, ceteris paribus)._

_PANGERAN bukan pengecualian. Tidak ada satu orang Kerajaan pun yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam adu santap dugong. Adu berburu dugong apalagi. Abad itu adalah Dark Age bagi kaum dugong di seluruh lautan Mediterania..._

Dipandanginya kalimat yang berderet-deret itu di monitor. Ada kursor berkedap-kedip malas di sana. Entah sedang mencoba flirting, atau meregang nyawa dengan napas putus-putus. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 24, dan ia masih beku dalam dunianya. Masa bodoh dengan durasi. Idenya mati. Putus di tengah jalan.

Inilah titik di mana seniman manapun akan mengalami. **Titik Kebuntuan.** Di mana ide-ide yang mengklaim imaji tahu-tahu angkat kaki. Di mana dada rasa hampa dan jantung yang berdetak. Di mana mereka—kami—mati muda.

[_TIK. Kursor mengedip_.]

Alfred mendesah. Sudah mogok kerja, otaknya malah getol memproyeksikan hal-hal gila. Arthur. Orang yang mengadopsinya, membimbingnya menjadi seorang penulis besar, sumber insiprasinya. Perlahan menjauh bagai ditelan lipatan kabut. Alfred bisa melihat punggungnya yang tegap dengan rambut pirang yang berkibar-kibar.

[_TIK. Kursor menampakkan wujud._]

Arthur. SATU-SATUNYA orang dalam daftar list penulis favoritnya. Kendatipun sejak kejadian itu, karangan-karangan Arthur lenyap bagai diciduk malam, menyisakan rangka rapuh penuh rongga bernama akun tanpa cerita. Hanya daftar penulis favoritnya yang dipenuhi SEMUA author KECUALI Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur yang menyukai semua kecuali Alfred.

Alfred yang hanya menyukai Arthur.

Seperti si egois AB yang menerima segala, dan si royal O yang memberi segala. Dengan kontrasnya, mereka saling melengkapi. 69. Pion-pion puzzle. Jigsaw yang saling berkait. Tidakkah Hukum Alam itu adil?

"Kakaaaak, makaaan!" panggil Fidel dari meja makan.

"Iya, Sayang.. Nanti aja. Saya sibuk!" balas Alfred sekenanya.

"Bener, nih?"

"Serius mampus! Udah deh, duluan aja..."

Tak ada balasan. Alfred menduga rekannya itu sudah asyik dengan makanan-makanannya—yang sekarang jadi pangkat dua.

_Sial. Yaudalah, tar gampang tinggal masak mi._

[_TIK. Kursor kembali menutup kelopak tubuhnya yang kotak-kotak._]

Ahhh! CUKUP. Negeri Dongeng begini ia mana ngerti! Jadinya malah aneh dan nggak jelas juntrungannya. OOC di FTF sih biasa, justru bakal dicemooh nggak kreatif kalau nggak. Malah bisa dikatain Kohler Sindrome. Idiih, Alfred lebih memilih terjun payung dari liberti daripada disamain sama penulis satu itu. Aduduh, gimana, dong?.! Apa diakhiri aja di sini? Pengennya sih.. Alfred sudah tidak tahan untuk menulis superman, gatot kaca, atau paling nggak megaman deh.. P-Man kek sekalian. Tapi ya... sial, jadi author ternyata ribet banget!

See? Bahkan Viet Cong sudah memintanya discontinued saja. Selera bocah Asia itu memang nggak cocok sama dia.

Tunggu, ada lagi yang lebih _anta'_. Im Yong Noo dari benua yang sama. Apa orang Asia memang seleranya antik-antik?

—Alfred benar-benar berharap ada seorang Arthur yang bisa membeta-nya soal NEVER-LANDS.

...

...

**Kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana kesepianku **

**menghadapi kemerdekaan tanpa cinta ****  
**

**Kau tak akan mengerti segala lukaku **

**karena cinta telah sembunyikan pisaunya****  
**

**Membayangkan wajahmu adalah siksa ****  
**

**Kesepian adalah ketakutan dan kelumpuhan****  
**

**Engkau telah menjadi racun bagi darahku ****  
**

**Apabila aku dalam kangen dan sepi****  
**

**itulah berarti **

**aku tungku tanpa api**

_….._

[_TIK. Kursor kembali setor muka._]

Arthur. _Aku kangen_.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland mendengus. Ia memperhatikan chapter pertama Putri Dugong. Buah karya Alfred F. Jones. Huh. Tidak menarik. Apa 3G waktu itu hanya ilusi? Ia melirik PM. Euhm, ada surat rupanya. Dari siapa?

Al...fred?

Alfred_nya_? Alfred si maniak hamburger yang MENJUNJUNG TINGGI COPYRIGHT, HAK ASASI MANUSIA, sekarang MENGKOPI PUISI W. S. RENDRA mentah-mentah tanpa disclaimer? Mengirim ke PM-nya?

Tunggu. Arthur mencoba mengingat-ingat judul puisi itu. Mencari tahu apa kira-kira arti yang terkandung di dalamnya. Mengapa bocah sok tahu itu mengiriminya beginian.

Biasanya kan kalau nggak "Artie... aku minta maap, yah?"

pasti "Art, kamu kloning seni-nya Michaelangelo, ya? Kok _cantik_, sih?"

atau "Maapin aku ya. Tar kamu kutraktir Mekdi deh..."

atau yang lebih menjijikan "Coba liat Monalisa, deh. Ada kamu lho, di situ~"

PM-PM laknat yang langsung dihapus tanpa sempat dibuka. PM-PM kurang ajar yang tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "Kakak". Alfred jelek. Kamu bagai burger lupa plastiknya!

TUNG-GU DU-LU.

_Kemerdekaan tanpa cinta..._

_...Kesepian adalah ketakutan dan kelumpuhan..._

_...Apabila aku dalam kangen dan sepi_

TING. Ide itu muncul oleh cahaya Tinkerbell. Judul puisi Rendra itu... Ya, sekarang Arthur mulai sedikit mengerti. Perasaannya melunak. Puisi itu berjudul...

.

"**KANGEN**"

.

* * *

**Cold Nostalgia Chills Me to The Bone**

**(Kenapa Kamu Harus Kembali?)  
**

.

Suasana subuh yang remang-remang, gelap, dan dingin, sukses menyadarkannya.

_Ah well, saya belum mandi. Ngantuk, lagi. Tidur dulu, a—_

Tok tok tok.

"Fidel, buka pintu. Ada tamu tuh, kayaknya..." Alfred berteriak malas dari dalam kamar.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Fidel Che Guevaraaaa...!"

"Saya lagi mandi, Kakak!" jawab satu suara akhirnya, meski samar-samar.

Cih, Alfred mendesah. Ia angkat pantatnya dengan lebam menuju pintu depan.

Tok tok tok.

"Sabar, woi!" makinya jengkel.

_Gue lagi mati ide abis__ kayak gini juga! Ada gangguan apa lagi, sih?_

"Siapa, ya?" Alfred bicara dari interkom. Matanya menyipit melalui lobang intip, mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang berdiri di baliknya. Tapi, aduh, ia lupa mengenakan kacamatanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

_Apa kabar, Dunia? Kenapa hari ini semua orang rasanya nyuekin saya, ya?_

Alfred ogah-ogahan membuka pintu. Sosok itu berdiri mematung. Tas selempang menggantung di pundaknya yang tegap. Muka Alfred langsung mengeras. Menyadari siapa yang telah menyantroni rumahnya.

_Tidak... tidak.. Kenapa harus __dia__?_

Tangannya mengepal erat. Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur dari sana. Begitupun pelipisnya. Darahnya ikut berdesir. Kalut dan tak terdefinisi.

_Tidak.. Tidak.. Kubilang tidak!_

"Permisi. Saya—

Ivan Braginski. Temannya Fidel Che Guevara."

Alfred memandangi pria di depannya dengan muka kaget yang tidak disembunyikan. Orang ini. Syalnya, jaket kulitnya yang terlihat begitu hangat, suaranya yang lembut, senyumnya yang memabukkan. Betapa Alfred ingin menjamahnya. Berpacu bersamanya seperti saat itu. Belum sempat ia berkhayal lebih jauh, satu suara sukses bikin dia kaget bin malu.

"Ivan!" Fidel berlari menyongsong rekannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dengan badan masih basah sehabis mandi, hanya berbalut kimono yang pendek dan tipis, direngkuhnya si pemuda Soviet lekat.

Ah, Alfred lagi-lagi terapi jantung. Melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, rasanya kok jengkel juga, ya? "Lho? Kamu? Ini?" Alfred menunjuk-nunjuk keduanya bergantian, bingung.

_Apa-apaan? Haduh, mudah-mudahan ia tidak ingat!_

"Ah, si bocah burger, da?"

_Bocah burger katanya?_

"Aku bukan—"

"Hero yang waktu itu, kan?"

_Deg. Kok rasanya kalo dia yang panggil gue hero..._

"Kalian saling kenal? Wah, senangnya! Ivan, ini induk semang saya, Alfred F. Jones. Kakak, ini Ivan Braginski," jelas Fidel sambil cengengesan.

"A... alfred.. panggil saya Alfred sudah cukup," Alfred mengulurkan tangannya gemetar.

"Senang kenalan denganmu, _Alfred_."

Detik itu juga, Alfred merasa tak berjantung. Rona-rona merah menghiasi mukanya yang seputih tembok.

[Nikmat sekali, _Alfred_...]

[Lakukan lagi padaku, lakukan!]

[Aku... mencintaimu, _Al..fre..__ed...d_..]

"Panggil saya Ivan," lanjut Ivan mantap, semantap senyumnya.

Tangan mereka berjabat sekilas. Begitu hangat. Kontak langsung pertama. Alfred nampak tidak rela ketika tangan mereka lepas setelahnya. Di saat-saat seperti itu, benaknya tidak berhenti mengentak-entak liar, tentang ingatan mimpi semalam.

_Hush. Hush. Pergi sana._ Ia menggeleng-geleng kalut.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ngh..." Alfred entah kenapa merasa pusing. Semalaman ia terus mengetik fic tandingan Arya. Rasanya staminanya sudah terkuras habis. Perutnya juga belum dikasih ganjelan. Masalah dengan Arthur dan Matthew pun nggak kelar-kelar. Bagi perokok berat, mungkin Dji Sam Soe sudah yang paling top. Bagi pecandu heroin, pastilah mariyuana di peringkat satu. Tapi bagi Alfred, kalian tahulah, ia benar-benar butuh junk food saat itu juga. Sekedar melupakan semua masalah sejenak. Masalah, masalah... kamu kok nakal, sih!

Pandangan Alfred semakin kabur, dan kakinya sudah mulai goyang kanan-kiri.

_Tenang, ini pasti karena gue nggak pake kaca—_

Alfred kaget menyadari Ivan telah menggenggam tangannya. Menahannya ketika nyaris limbung. Fidel yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pun memandang induk semangnya khawatir.

PLAK. Alfred menampik tangan Ivan. Ia agak kaget. Ivan juga. Fidel juga. "A... apaan sih. Norak lo semua. Gue nggak apa-apa, kali. Masa iya hero begini doang—"

BRUK. Dan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai tanpa bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Glossary, **__**Impression, Note, Credit, and Disclaimer:**_

**(97****0 words. nggak wajib dibaca kecuali poin-poin disclaimernya, kerena memang isinya rata-rata curcol semua =.=a)**

1) Semua karakter punya **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Eeh salah, tau. Harusnya Hidekaz Himaruya punya semua karakter... Lho? *bingung sendiri*

2) **The Little Mermaid**, dan sepertinya makin banyak dongeng-dongeng lain yang akan saya nistakan nantinya, sebagian besar punya **Hans Cristian Andersen**, kalo nggak **Brothers Grimm** (Gebrüder Grimm). Andersen orang Denmark, makanya saya tumbalin itu si Mathias. Oh, ijin? Nggak perlu... Kata Norway boleh, kok, diapain juga... *duaghh!* *blep..blep..*

3) Eh eh, nama Cuba belum official, kan...? Kebetulan gue baru belajar **Revolusi Kuba** nih. Ada **Fidel Castro** sama **Ernesto che Guevara**. Yah, pokoknya mereka manis banget. Halah halah.. apa sih, yang nggak gue pasang-pasangin? Adam Smith x David Ricardo udah.. Mpu Tantular x Mpu Prapanca udah.. Soekarno x Hatta, wah, skandal ini.. Hayam Wuruk x Gadjah Mada... tunggu tanggal mainnya, tar gue yang buat.. Hatta x Rachmi? Eh, itu mah canon! *bletak* Ada ide lain? *blep..blep..blep..*

...Di sini anggaplah Cuba masih polos, kecil mungil, belom gontok-gontokkan sama USA gara-gara **Cuba Crisis Missile**.

...Dan kenapa sama Russia mesra gitu? Nah, itu baru OOC. Sengaja. Biar Alfred cemb— *bletak* But seriously, di sejarahnya emang rada complicated. Karena lokasi Kuba ada di Amerika Latin, efeknya jarak tempur ke Washington juga jadi deket. Padahal Fidel Castro sendiri memimpin dengan haluan komunis blok timur. Selain itu, kerja sama erat antara Kuba & Uni Soviet memungkinkan kolhoz menyimpan salah satu rudalnya di sana...

...Stop, stop. Nanti keterusan jadi spoiler =_="

4) Jadi begini... ehem *tes suara* Ceritanya di Jerman, tahun 1933-an, Nazi berkuasa. Yahudi dibunuh-bunuhin. Sagregasi, you know lah. Tadinya gue pengen jadiin Gilbert tumbal, tapi di saat-saat terakhir—anda bisa lihat di chapter satu—dia nggak ada pantes-pantesnya jadi refleksi swastika yang yahud. Nah, akhirnya gue cobalah si Ludwig. Oh no, nggak bisa juga. Dia terlalu.. yah, perfect dan gue nggak tega. Harusnya sih padahal EMANG DIA! Tapi setelah gue mengingat ada ras yang namanya **Arya** atau Aria, yang katanya **Hitler** bangga-banggain setengah mampus, gue pun jadiin nama alias (penname) di sini. Yah, jalan tengah, area abu-abu. Gue banget... *ditampol*

5) **W. S. Rendra**. Kyaaa aku cinta sekali puisi Anda! Temanya ternyata emang "kesepian". Pantes waktu ulangan gue salah dong dong dong dong jawab "kemerdekaan". Dan... dan dengan begonya gue pernah ngebacain itu puisi pas lomba agustusan di sekolah! Huwow, untunglah juri-jurinya amat sangat tidak kompeten. Haha, dan congratulation, gue juara 3 waktu itu! *sombong mode* *padahal menang tidak jujur*

...Tadinya nih puisi kan mau buat fic satunya.. Pas Indo merdeka tanpa Nethere (van Couver?).. Sepi kan, Ndo? Ya, kan? Sepi, kan? *guncang-guncang Indo* *disetrum*

6) Apa-apaan **uke!Alfred** mode begitu, hah? Jelek banget. Unyu! Weleh... weleh.. Jadinya AmeRus atau RusAme, nih...?

...Nggak, kok. Setia gue mah sama JOKER.. Pisss..

...Boong... Tar terakhir-terakhir lo jadiin FrUK, ya?...

...Nggak, norak...

...Boong...

...oke, NetherexIndoxMalay pasti ada! *ngibrit*

7) Awal-awal itu limun nggak niat. Hei, hei, rating tetap T, kan? Huadoh, abis bikin adegan begituan jadi... no! Gue nggak ketagihan! *ketauan boong* *dijejelin melon eh lemon*

...Buat inspirasi "berpacu-pacu" nggak jelas—eh, jelas, ding!—kayak begitu, gue dapat dari novel **Jalang**-nya **Maroeli Simbolon**. Ya Tuhan, gue baca ampe megap-megap. Urban banget. Keren abis. Gamblang. Bahasanya bersih. Dan adegan model gituan bertebaran. Dan karena straight... gee, pinggul sama dada, halah pokoknya badan cewek banget, diekspos abis-abisan. Apa karena si Maroeli ini cowok, ya? Hm... aiyaya, what a great book. Read it sometimes!

...Dan shojo-ai-nya... Ampun, nggak ketolong, deh. Cacat abis. Maap, saya bukan yuri, sih. Terus ketika saya coba riset tanya fujoshi meja sebelah, ehhh dia dengan malu-malu bilang, "Googling sana!" Anjir, nggak ada kata-kata lain, apa? *ngedumel*

8) Lagi dilema mempertahankan tipe tulisan. Mau bikin PoV America... Uhuhu...

9) **D****emand and Supply Theory**. Hukum Permintaan dan Penawaran. Ceritanya kalkun dan dugong itu **barang subtitusi**, bisa saling menggantikan. Jadi, misalkan pemintaan kalkun yang selama ini tinggi dan berharga mahal, kita coba gantikan dengan dugong yang permintaannya rendah dan murah. Maka keadaannya akan berbalik. Karena hukum permintaan itu negatif, berbanding terbalik. Dan hukum penawaran itu positif, berbanding lurus. Kalo permintaan konsumen tinggi, produsen pasti naikin harga biar untung, kan?

...**ceteris paribus** itu maksudnya, anggaplah semua faktor lainnya konstan alias tetap.

...Halah-halah... mengerti, tidaaak? *sok pinter*

10) smackgeeves itu harusnya **smackjeeves**. Plesetan dikit, lah. Pengalaman pribadi fujoshi meja sebelah. Tapi dasar watak, aku mau liat webcomic dia masa' nggak boleh... huhuhu

(Jangan Nam, isinya BL semua. Gue aja sampe muak..)

[Terus ngapain lo bikin akun di sana!]

11) **Stalin**, ya? Well, dia ganteng dan berkharisma. Sayangnya, komunisnya bikin najis. Sama aja kaya **Lenin**. Nah, tadinya tuh mau gue bikin Alfred ekspektasi-ekspektasi dikit lah, siapa si Stalin ini. Atau dia dilema mikirin apakah Stalin dan Ivan orang yang sama. Tapi ya... dasar dudul, malah nggak kesampean. Yasudah, jadi penname si bocah sunflower saja. *bocah?* *nggak, salah denger kali, mas*

12) Kayaknya A/N nya bisa buat chapter sendiri, neh... Oke sabar. Bentar lagi. *lirik jam* Jadi, **Viet** **Cong** itu Vietnam Utara. Si cewek-nya Himaruya. Eh salah ding, Viet Cong gue boleh nyolong dari nama... ehm, nama kelompok pergerakan revolusioner Vietnam Utara, yang katanya nge-gerilya bareng oposisi **Ngo Dinh Diem** (PM Viet Selatan) gara-gara tuh PM otoriter dan menganut Katolik, bukannya Buddha.

**...Im Yong Noo**? Yah, anggaplah dia Korea Utara. Haduh, Korut babeh, jangan perang dong.. Mau jadi apa Koreacest? *duesh* Alala... masa' katanya **WikiLeaks**, Yao NGGAK bakal ngebantuin dia lawan Korsel and Amrik. Oh, why, Yao? You're so rude! Mendukung unifikasi tapi dengan pusat di **Seoul** itu nggak adil! *ditembakin* Hyaaa artis-asrtis Korea gue... **wajib militer**? Kesesese, bahan fic baru, neh... /apadeh

13) Oh, man... Apapula adegan di toko fast food? Russia beli burger? Emang dia doyan? Jangan bilang dia sengaja beli pas liat burger Alfred jatuh? Hawawa, aku fangirling~ (Nam, jujur. Lo penulisnya bukan, sih? *mengangguk-angguk yakin* Oh... *mari ganyang narator bintang-bintang nggak jelas ini sekali-kali*)

14) Terakhir, maaf saya lama update.. Terima kasih teramat dalam dan tulus dari hati saya yang paling bejat bagi temen-temen semua. Hehe, becanda kok. Tararengkyu! ^^


End file.
